creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2015
08:51 A inna pani stwierdziła, że mam 15 ._. 08:52 Nowa :_: czy .. 08:52 Ex, ;----; 08:52 Czy mnie lubisz? ,-, 08:52 TY TEŻ PODPISAŁAŚ PAKT Z SZATANEM 08:52 A tam się przejmujesz. 08:52 Jesteś spoko (y) 08:52 Caps Nowo, caps.. 08:53 Nowa nie ładnie :3 08:53 Ex, i tak będziemy wysyłać kuzyna kiedyś do monopolowego xD 08:53 Ma 16, aplikacja uznała, że 30 ;--; 08:53 Kuro :) 08:53 Hej Kuro o/ 08:53 Właśnie z tymi monopolami jest problem... Mniejsza xD 08:53 o/ 08:53 Yo 08:53 Ex (bp) 08:53 Jak miałam 7 lat to kupowałam w monopolowym lody, lizaki i czipsy (bp) 08:54 siema 08:54 I teraz jak poszlam przed zakończeniem roku po lody 08:54 to wychowawczyni widziała jak wchodzę (bp) 08:54 lody są niezrowe 08:54 xd 08:54 I uznała, że piję (bp) 08:54 Nowa i sie nie podzieliłaś? :( 08:54 Mikstefan ale smaczne :D 08:54 Snif, ;---; 08:54 a te lody były z adkwokatem 08:55 Nowo, serio? 08:55 Wszystko co dobre to jest niemoralne, niezdrowe i tuczące :x 08:55 Nowa no moglas mi kupić chociaż waniliowego albo rożka :) 08:55 Kuto , można umrzeć z nadwagi , ale smacznie umrzeć :D 08:55 08:55 Kuro* omfg 08:55 Ex, mhm, ale później wytłumaczyłam 08:56 Co ja mam z Kuto XD 08:56 że ja tylko po lody 08:56 Czy ja wiem, czy to "smaczna" śmierć? Niekoniecznie nadwaga może być związana z żarciem, ale np. z chorobą 08:56 ^ Potwierdzone 08:56 No fakt :_: 08:56 Noworoczna 08:56 a który to był rok? 08:56 Chociaż faktycznie, najwięcej przypadków nadwagi to stołowanie się w "makach" 08:56 Kyu,niekoniecznie. 08:56 Kup mi loda :_: 08:56 pomocy 08:56 A potem "Omg, nie oceniaj mnie, jestem chora, liczy się wnętrze" 08:56 mój bób jest popkiem ;-; 08:56 jakubie zrób mi loda 08:57 Nie ma szans, żeby chora osoba spasła się tak żeby umrzeć tylko przez chorobę. 08:57 Nie da się i koniec 08:57 Nowa idz do monopolowego Plose :_: Ja chce loda! xd 08:57 A no to w sumie fakt. 08:57 Chyba się nie da przez chorobę się tak spaść 08:57 sam se idź 08:57 Pewne choroby, np. tarczycy dają predyspozycje do tycia. Ale nie do otyłości. 08:57 pfff 08:57 o nie 08:58 Ale ja monopolowego przy domu nie mam XD 08:58 tylko nie on 08:58 Bonjour 08:58 Wracaj oglądać anime 08:58 wiem 08:58 Też cię lubię 08:58 yuno cie wzywa 08:58 Nie lubię chińskich bajek 08:58 heh 08:58 powiedział fan mirai nikki 08:58 Tak 08:58 a oglądałem jeden odcinek 08:58 który na tablicy ma muze z intra 08:58 xD 08:58 Ex po prostu naśmiewam się z większości otyłych dziewczyn, u których tak to wygląda - jedzą, bo zła ocena/facet/mam taki kaprys/ehehehe*, a potem się głupio tłumaczą. 08:58 nie chce mi się jej zmieniać 08:59 *wstaw dowolną kwestię 08:59 ale teraz mam czas 08:59 mirai nikki to debilne anime dla 14-latek, które chcą być psychopatkami 08:59 Zmienię sobie na hymn niemiec <3 08:59 Dojczland 08:59 wiem ty powiedz nazwe kraju a ja powiem skojarzenie 08:59 ^^ 09:00 no jakikolwiek 09:01 co 09:01 Kto 09:01 powiedz pierwszą nazwe kraju która ci przyjdzie do głowy a ja powiem skojarzenie 09:01 ty 09:01 Chile 09:01 pustynia 09:01 no dalej 09:01 k 09:01 Chiny 09:01 mao zedong 09:02 Mongolia 09:02 bilgun 09:02 murrica 09:03 wtf? 09:03 Usa 09:03 obama 09:04 ehehehe 09:04 a teraz powiedz polska 09:04 k 09:04 polska 09:04 ojeju 09:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtWsbiZazMI 09:04 mam swoje zdjęcie z czasów 09:05 jak miałam jakieś 3 lata 09:05 ;wwww; 09:06 yeah, jednak wyglądam na 13 ^^ 09:06 Ja w sumie nie pamiętam kiedy se foto robiłem .v. 09:06 Bardzo dawno temu 09:06 Nie lubię sobie robić zdjęć. 09:07 Siemanko! 09:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtWsbiZazMI 09:08 To uczucie, gdy kolega wygląda na 10 lat i jest dziewczynką (bp) 09:09 ._. 09:09 T_T 09:09 Ja mam 13 lat a czasem nabieram innych że mam 15 ._. 09:09 a ja mam 45 09:09 chyba miesięcy\ 09:09 morda 09:09 xd 09:09 ale poooojazd xd 09:09 a ty masz 3 lata 09:10 (y) 09:10 A ja mam 45 milardów lat 09:10 65* 09:10 a ja pierdyliard 09:10 Jesteś bogiem? 09:10 boow 09:10 no, na jednym zdjęciu mi wyszło, że mam 2 ^^ 09:10 Stary jestem, co? 09:10 jesteś starszy od wszechświata .v. 09:10 Na zdjęciu sprzed 11 lat ._. 09:10 ja starszy 09:10 ja mam 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pierdyliardów 09:10 To niemożliwe, 09:10 Ale przed powstaniem wszechświata nie było czasu z tego co wiem. 09:10 Więc 09:10 Ert 09:10 nie możesz mieć 65 mld lat 09:10 on nie ma 45 miesiący 09:10 ale był makowiec 09:10 tylko dni. 09:10 co najwyżej z 10 mld 09:10 Ert 09:10 W sumie tró 09:11 Ale takie życie 09:11 a ty masz 65 sekund 09:11 Ja mogę 09:11 debilu 09:11 Nie obrażaj. 09:11 Dziena. 09:11 Ale mnie pojechał (wzt) 09:11 wracaj oglądać mirai nikki 09:11 "debilu" 09:11 kek 09:11 * Zuy Czuowieg obserwuje dyskusję 09:11 Zuy! 09:11 Zuy! 09:11 i czytać jeffa the killer 09:11 Miks, nie buzuj się. Bo jeszcze bow umrze ze śmiechu xD 09:11 Tak? 09:12 Chcesz pograć w osu! ? 09:12 Jaki adres strony? 09:12 https://osu.ppy.sh/p/download 09:12 co to za gra? 09:12 rytmiczna 09:12 Ja chcę w osu! ;_; 09:12 o/ 09:12 Wow 09:12 Duży ma rozmiar? 09:13 Ale tlok z rana 09:13 ;---; 09:13 ej 09:21 A ty z klocka lego 09:21 Ogar all! 09:21 Zaraz będzie wunshpunsh. 09:21 Czarna magia! 09:21 Mik! Na PW sio! 09:21 * Zuy Czuowieg używa Kaiokena 09:21 Szukam motywacji by oglądać AHS .-. 09:21 który sezon? 09:21 jj 09:22 Wczoraj był u mnie Jeff i powiedział że zabije wszystkie swoje psychofanki bo ich nienawidzi 09:22 Ale deb 09:22 U mnie był Bóg 09:22 Ex 3. 09:22 i powiedział że cię opuścił 09:22 miło mi mikstefan 09:22 A u mnie sam Lucyfer. 09:22 3. jest przesłodzony ._. 09:22 A 4. nudny ;-; 09:22 a u mnie allah 09:23 Allah to Bóg 09:23 Tylko nazwa inna 09:23 I wyznanie. 09:23 Inne. 09:23 Ale Bóg ten sam. 09:23 Mikstefan na pw 09:23 a wyznanie i tak podobne do judaizmu i chrześcijaństwo 09:23 Bo cie na ogolnym zgwalce 09:23 .______. 09:23 Allah jeszcze pochwali Dżihadystów 09:23 Ex właśnie wiem, że teraz najgorsze de facto przede mną 09:23 dżihad?! 09:23 2 był taki osom, że jak zobaczyłam 3 to... meh 09:23 Bo islam wziął się z judaizmu i chrześcijaństwa. 09:24 الآن الكليب الجهادي الرائع والمميز! 09:24 * 09:24 Ert >.> 09:24 Ja się najbardziej jarałam pierwszym 09:24 Jezu 09:24 bozia cie nie pochwali ert 09:24 Pierwszy był nudawy, chociaż zaskoczył mnie. 09:24 nie dało się wykrzyknika po lewej napisać 09:24 :C 09:24 Mikstefan, skąd wiesz że wierzę w bozię? 09:24 Ale drugi mrru <3 Chociaż motyw kosmitów mnie śmieszył. 09:24 W drugim nie ogarniałam po co jest ten motyw z UFO. 09:24 No właśnie 09:25 co to za serial? 09:25 tj. o czym jest? 09:25 i ta ciąża xD 09:25 American Horror Story 09:25 .________. 09:25 Syn! :D 09:25 Opiszcie mi fabułę pls. 09:25 Smok 09:25 siema 09:25 I ta Pepper x'D 09:25 Ile trwa dla ciebie rok? 09:25 Witaj, smoku. 09:25 Każdy sezon jest o czym innym. 09:25 ert coś ty się tak na mnie uwziął? 09:25 Ert zależy, o którym sezonie mówisz 09:25 Kuro 09:25 no o 3 09:25 365 sekund 09:25 Bo tak o nim mówicie .v. 09:25 Boow 09:25 Pomóż 09:25 O czarownicach 09:25 W czym? 09:25 Mówimy w sumie o całości, a w 3 są czarownice 09:25 Deby tu nadchodzą (lf) 09:26 k 09:26 I "magiczna" szkoła dla czarownic 09:26 I co mam zrobić? 09:26 * (ogw) 09:26 ale gdzie czarownice 09:26 coś, czego nie ma, ale jest 09:26 W 2 jest szpital psychiatryczny 09:26 Musisz mi pomóc w oczyszczeniu czatu z poduserów! 09:26 W 1 jest dom nawiedzony 09:26 Generalnie 3, IMO, zrobiony jest pod nastolatki 09:26 W 4 chyba cyrk 09:26 kuro 09:26 ale gdzie? 09:26 i oni tam to łażą? 09:26 A w 5 ma być hotel 09:26 w 4 cyrk dziwadeł 09:26 A w 6? 09:26 Kanały? 09:26 Las? 09:26 Co będzie c: 09:27 Na razie są 4 sezony 09:27 (nie czepiam się, normalne pytanie) 09:27 Ma wkrótce wyjść 5. 09:27 * Taki jeden z Nysy robi dziecko 09:27 Ale mam nadziejęk, że 5 będzie mega 09:27 Z kim? 09:27 jej 09:27 jeden mniej 09:27 jeszcze smok 09:27 i zuy 09:27 choć 09:27 zuy nie jest zuy. 09:27 Smok 09:27 Ile trwa dla ciebie rok? 09:27 Każde Zuo jest złem. Nie każde zło jest Zuem. 09:27 Ert ale fajny serial. Tylko oglądaj od 1 sezonu, bo warto pomimo krytyk 09:28 Jak będę jakiś serial oglądał, to MLP tylko 09:28 Muszę nadrobić 5 sezon 09:28 ... Kucyki? .-. 09:28 nie chciało mi się go oglądać. 09:28 Kuce xD 09:28 No 09:28 ._. 09:28 Mój syn ogląda kuce 09:28 >.> 09:28 ale jemu można wybaczyć xD 09:28 Twój syn ma 8 lat. 09:28 3 09:28 XD 09:28 Ex 09:28 Masz męża? 09:28 No ale 3+3=8 09:28 Ert 09:28 XD 09:29 ile centymetrów ma Twój penis? 09:29 >3+3=8 09:29 x'D 09:29 >Nys geniusz matematyczny 09:29 zw 09:29 Ex 09:29 co to za pytanie .v 09:29 Ert poszedł zmierzyć 09:29 xD 09:29 * .v. 09:29 Kurdemoł 09:29 ogury do piwnicy wkładam 09:29 zw 09:29 Znalazłem prośbę tołcza do mnie 09:29 na mwś 09:29 No właśnie Ert, o to chodzi 09:29 * 09:29 * Zuy Czuowieg obserwuje was 09:30 Oh nie. 09:30 Czuję się obserwowana 09:30 To podchodzi pod stalking 09:30 :c 09:30 XD 09:30 Poczucie zagrożenia takie wielkie, wow. 09:31 Będziemy zgładzeni, wow. 09:31 Ciekawe, przez kogo. Może Rosja? 09:32 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:1992 * Stare mwś * 09:32 23 czerwca 2014 ;__; 09:32 To jeszcze placki wiki nie było 09:34 I poszedł. 09:34 ;-; 09:34 jj 09:34 ex 09:34 masz męża? 09:34 Ert, 09:35 ile centymetrów ma Twój penis? 09:35 .v. 09:35 co to ma wspólnego z twoim mężem którego nie wiem czy masz ._. 09:35 Mniej więcej to, że czasem nie powinno się pytać jeśli to nie Twój interes. 09:36 .v. 09:36 Jak tam chcesz. 09:36 (bp) 09:36 boow se poszedł * 09:37 Już cztery minuty temu. 09:37 zw 09:38 https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%C5%82odnia_kominowa 09:39 Fabryki chmur c: 09:39 w mojej książce od przyry jak pisało o zanieczyszczaniu środowiska to były chłodnie kominowe 09:40 ? 09:27 Ale mam nadziejęk, że 5 będzie mega 09:27 Z kim? 09:27 jej 09:27 jeden mniej 09:27 jeszcze smok 09:27 i zuy 09:27 choć 09:27 zuy nie jest zuy. 09:27 Smok 09:27 Ile trwa dla ciebie rok? 09:27 Każde Zuo jest złem. Nie każde zło jest Zuem. 09:27 Ert ale fajny serial. Tylko oglądaj od 1 sezonu, bo warto pomimo krytyk 09:28 Jak będę jakiś serial oglądał, to MLP tylko 09:28 Muszę nadrobić 5 sezon 09:28 ... Kucyki? .-. 09:28 nie chciało mi się go oglądać. 09:28 Kuce xD 09:28 No 09:28 ._. 09:28 Mój syn ogląda kuce 09:28 >.> 09:28 ale jemu można wybaczyć xD 09:28 Twój syn ma 8 lat. 09:28 3 09:28 XD 09:28 Ex 09:28 Masz męża? 09:28 No ale 3+3=8 09:28 Ert 09:28 XD 09:29 ile centymetrów ma Twój penis? 09:29 >3+3=8 09:29 x'D 09:29 >Nys geniusz matematyczny 09:29 zw 09:29 Ex 09:29 co to za pytanie .v 09:29 Ert poszedł zmierzyć 09:29 xD 09:29 * .v. 09:29 Kurdemoł 09:29 ogury do piwnicy wkładam 09:29 zw 09:29 Znalazłem prośbę tołcza do mnie 09:29 na mwś 09:29 No właśnie Ert, o to chodzi 09:29 * 09:29 * Zuy Czuowieg obserwuje was 09:30 Oh nie. 09:30 Czuję się obserwowana 09:30 To podchodzi pod stalking 09:30 :c 09:30 XD 09:30 Poczucie zagrożenia takie wielkie, wow. 09:31 Będziemy zgładzeni, wow. 09:31 Ciekawe, przez kogo. Może Rosja? 09:32 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:1992 * Stare mwś * 09:32 23 czerwca 2014 ;__; 09:32 To jeszcze placki wiki nie było 09:34 I poszedł. 09:34 ;-; 09:34 jj 09:34 ex 09:34 masz męża? 09:34 Ert, 09:35 ile centymetrów ma Twój penis? 09:35 .v. 09:35 co to ma wspólnego z twoim mężem którego nie wiem czy masz ._. 09:35 Mniej więcej to, że czasem nie powinno się pytać jeśli to nie Twój interes. 09:36 .v. 09:36 Jak tam chcesz. 09:36 (bp) 09:36 boow se poszedł * 09:37 Już cztery minuty temu. 09:37 zw 09:38 https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%C5%82odnia_kominowa 09:39 Fabryki chmur c: 09:39 w mojej książce od przyry jak pisało o zanieczyszczaniu środowiska to były chłodnie kominowe 09:40 ? 09:43 Ale wróciłem. 09:43 Hehe, bo wbiłem na mwś 09:44 boow 09:44 narkomanie 09:44 dawaj linka do part 09:44 y 09:44 to pogram ale najpierw do kibla pójdę 09:46 afajny jest nowy soundtrack piekła w terrari :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqMMRwcRagQ 09:46 obudził się 09:47 Witaj! 09:47 kto? 09:47 Bum. 09:47 o/ 09:47 Smok, FYI to nie piekło, tylko underworld 09:47 Hej Nozmorałkę. 09:47 Hej Kjuronałke. 09:48 * Zuy Czuowieg kupuje wszystkim batony 09:48 w takim razie czym jest? 09:48 underworld czy piekło jeden pies, ważne, że jest pełno lawy (pozatym są tam hell bat, więc to jest piekło) 09:49 Też prawda 09:49 Raven! 09:49 To ja 09:50 Chcesz pograć w osu! ? 09:50 smok, f5 bo pw chyba ci nie dochodzi 09:50 nie chcę 09:50 Nawiasem mówiąc, zastanawiam się, co ludzie z relogic mają w bani, że nie pomyśleli o tym, jakoby WoF mógł się zapalić 09:50 :c 09:50 Nowuś 09:50 Ja mogę 09:50 ? 09:50 ^^ 09:50 Ale musiałbym się nauczyć 09:50 I pobrać 09:50 Bo miałem format dysku etc 09:50 czekaj 09:50 szukasz logiki w tego typu grze 09:50 głupi lakier ;----; 09:50 gdzie są kosmici, latające spodki 09:50 I latający statek piracki 09:50 https://osu.ppy.sh/p/download 09:51 Nowuuś, ale to potem, bo zaraz do mnie kumpel wpada 09:51 Oki ^^ 09:51 smok 09:51 zrób reloga 09:51 bo pw do ciebie nie dochodzi 09:51 kurcze 09:51 A najlepsze jest to, że nie da się podpalić plantery 09:54 Coś tu cicho... 09:54 Podejrzane. 09:54 ja próbuje odlagować tablet ;-; 09:55 D: 09:55 (Nys) 09:55 Tu nie ma 09:55 ._. 09:56 Na mwś tylko jest 09:56 Szkoda wlasnie 09:58 O czym można pogadać? 09:59 artur łapa fapa (lf) 10:00 Zaraz wracam... 10:01 XD 10:03 bow 10:03 daj linka do party na agar.io 10:04 zw 10:04 ok 10:04 nie dawaj 10:04 zw 10:04 kawe se zrobie 10:04 bo zaczynają mi się oczy kleić xd 10:05 Witam ponownie. 10:05 matka mi nie pozwala <.< 10:05 dobra 10:05 daj linka 10:06 Jest już trzeci odcinek Dragon Ball Super z polskimi napisami! 10:06 dobrze wiedzieć 10:06 Jezu, skąd ten lans na dragon balla 10:06 ja się wychowałem na polskich/czeskich bajkach 10:06 i jakoś nie truję o nich 10:07 a wy tylko jakieś dragonballe x d 10:07 trudno 10:07 Ja nie lubię Dragon Balla 10:07 też oglądałem takie bajki 10:07 dilłiwit 10:07 Ja fazę na Dragon Ball podłapałem jakiś czas temu. 10:07 jak są fani naruto to są też fani dragon balla 10:07 Wychowywałem się oglądając Pata i Mata czy jak im tam było 10:07 Sąsiedzi po polsku bodajże 10:07 Sąsiedzi! 10:07 :D 10:07 (y) 10:07 Sąsiedzi <3 10:41 Ciągle jak chciałem coś kupić to Nigga kradł mi rower xD 10:41 Albo napadały mnie dresy 10:42 Ale, czasem znalazłem 500$ na chodniku 10:42 Masky 10:42 xD 10:42 help 10:42 Ja raz tak miałęch 10:42 jak się odpisuje na pw w majnkrafcie? ;_; 10:43 /msg 10:43 i wiadomość 10:43 dzięki ;_; 10:43 xD 10:44 Ty grasz w minkraft? 10:44 Jeszcze sprzedałem dziecko od bociana 10:44 xD 10:44 /msg Ertreal 10:44 Bow, to źle? ;-; 10:44 Nowa 10:45 na jakim serwie? (lf) 10:45 No ale czasem też kolega musi cię wyciągnąć na piwo (ok) 10:45 Bo ja też chcę 10:45 No i 30$ gdzieś 10:45 no 10:45 wkurzają te eventy 10:45 wgl. ostatnio zacząłem gimpera oglądać 10:46 Noo ja też, dziwne to wszystko 10:46 isamu lepszy 10:46 I tak wygra izak c: 10:46 Rzygać mi się chce. 10:46 halp 10:46 JP ARMIA ISLAMU! 10:46 Ups 10:46 mama nie kce dać kafki a mi się spać kce 10:47 Ale najlepsza jest buttella xD 10:47 . 10:47 heh 10:47 Ale lag >.> 10:47 reloga zrób 10:48 Już robiłam 10:48 nys co ty robisz ze swoim życem 10:48 (bp) 10:48 Pomarańcza w kaszę mnie robi. 10:48 (huh) 10:48 Jaka pomarańcza? 10:48 Pomarancze 10:48 C: 10:48 jj 10:49 Noworoczna 10:49 pw 10:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZN5PoW7_kdA - Pomarańcza? ;-; 10:52 Pomarańcza że orange 10:52 D: 10:52 Pochwomax forte! 10:52 Nsie 10:53 Nysie 10:53 słuchałeś? 10:53 TAk 10:53 To ffeeeeeeeeeeeeee 10:55 . 10:55 Nowa pw 10:55 Nysa ogar 10:55 Bo ban poleci. 10:57 Nysie, ale mojej piosenki 10:57 openingu z Mirai Nikki 10:57 jezu nys weź przestań i idź się zabij 10:57 zrobisz przysługę ludzkości 10:58 Wole ZOZOle 10:58 XD 10:58 Nowa pw (rage) 10:59 Nie drzyj buzi 11:00 Wyjdź 11:01 god damn it! 11:01 babcia się pyta co to yaoi D: 11:01 powiedz jej prawdę 11:01 Że oglądasz takie brzydkie rzeczy 11:02 Władca Marionetek - Padłem xD "Władca Marionetek" Czyli Joker xD 02:16 miracles 02:22 kude 02:22 jestem uzależniona od Kurosha 02:22 przeczytałam Michaelis (derp) 02:22 Shyshka! 02:22 hej witajcie 02:23 odbanuj plz 02:23 Salve 02:23 dostałam bana od Kena 02:23 Demon: na PW proszę z tym. 02:56 o/ 02:59 o/ 03:14 a tetris jeszcze gorszy 03:14 pomyśl jak to brzmi : dziś postawiłem klocka :) 03:14 Mozyny wikia jest świetna 03:15 o/ 03:15 o/ 03:15 nie powinieneś 03:15 tu 03:15 przychodzić 03:15 bo 03:15 zaraz 03:15 będziesz 03:15 <Żyrandol24> Minecrap jest dziełem szatana! 03:15 (znając życie) 03:15 bana 03:15 mieć 03:16 <Żyrandol24> Ok 03:16 dostaniesz bana banana powinieneś się cieszyć 03:16 Ile on już blokad nazbierał 03:17 Sam sprawdź. 03:17 bana b a n a na przypadek nie sądzę 03:18 @ex q to nie było pytanie 03:18 xd 03:19 K 03:20 bo był z cukru 06:10 Akurat mamciś zadzwoniła i musiałem przerwać ;-; 06:10 No właśnie Nosh, nie rapuj więcej (bp) 06:10 I tak bede 06:11 "Biczys Ajnt Szit" 06:11 C: 06:11 Czostam Sak de dik 06:11 xD 06:12 To choć, Nowa na konfe z Noshem, zobaczysz jak to jest (bp) 06:12 Dawaj na tinychat 06:12 K 06:13 o/ 06:13 yo 06:13 O, jak fajnie, wszyscy Admini są. 06:13 Dać linka czy macie zapisane? 06:13 o/ 06:13 o/ 06:13 lobo nie ma 06:13 Admini. Nie Admini i biuro. 06:14 biurokata = admin 06:14 wat 06:14 Help, od jakiegoś czasu cierpię na niedobór czytania książek. Ktoś coś poleci? :/ 06:14 biurokrata =/= admin 06:14 Raven niekoniecznie. Biuro nie musi mieć uprawnień admina. 06:14 zależy co lubisz Blaanid 06:14 seversi 06:14 ulubione anime? 06:14 JoJo 06:15 O czym jest? 06:15 Mój narzeczony ostatnio to chciał oglądać. 06:15 http://tinychat.com/maskyfromcwp - Nosh śpiewa 06:15 no to już szanuję Twojego narzeczonego 06:15 :D 06:15 Czytam wszystko co mi wpadnie w ręce. Chociaż w sumie niezbyt przepadam za książkami naukowymi, ale jak mam niedobór czytania, tak jak teraz, to nawet taką przeczytam. 06:16 Kyu, Ozz! 06:16 Tylko proszę, żeby to nie było nic w stylu książki Krzysztofa Konarskiego "Cień wędrowca" ;_______; 06:16 ? 06:16 Pogłaskaj go ode mnie plz ;-; 06:16 Ert, po prostu to obejrzyj :D 06:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl40zY1YG8M 06:16 Seversi 06:16 Blaanid "Norwegian Wood"? 06:16 Blaanid 06:16 Ja w sumie nie przepadam za anime. 06:16 06:16 Tylko angel beats! oglądałem 06:16 "Mesjasz" Borisa Starling 06:16 Fajne anime, polecam. 06:17 i naruto 06:17 wiem, widziałem AB 06:17 AB fajne. 06:17 Ert, Nosh "rapuje" wbijaj xD 06:17 omg 06:17 daj linka 06:17 http://tinychat.com/maskyfromcwp 06:17 zaśpiewam mu hymn KPZR 06:17 fajne fajne 06:18 Ja oglądam teraz Gangstę. 06:18 lubię ścieżkę dźwiękową z AB 06:18 Mega. Fajne. Anime. 06:18 <3 06:18 mi się obecnie nie chce nic oglądać 06:18 Wbijać, będę śpiewał D1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl40zY1YG8M 06:18 czytam mangę JoJo 06:18 Przestańcie spamować tymi linkami, bo polecą kicki. 06:18 Btw czytał ktoś Kanehara Hitomi "Języki i kolczyki"? 06:18 Ja nie 06:19 Nope. 06:19 Śpiewał będę ;-; 06:19 (idc) 06:19 to wiesz, kiedy będzie lobo? 06:19 Czekaj, sprawdzę 06:20 Raven podobno do 25. 06:20 zamiast "4" zobaczyłam swastykę ;-; 06:21 Zresztą, Raven - 25.07-15.08 też może jej nie być 06:21 Bądź będzie rzadko 06:21 Bo praktyki 06:21 "prawdopodobnie też, bo pewnie będę wracać z praktyk praktycznie padnięta" 06:21 Polecam tą książkę Kanehary, ale ostrzegam, że zawiera (między innymi) treści sadystyczne... 06:22 ;o 06:22 będę czytał 06:22 dziko 06:22 nawet jak będzie o magicznych marsjańskich menelach 06:22 Sadystyczne? 06:22 To znaczy? 06:22 .__. 06:22 no sadystyczne xd 06:22 No wiesz 06:22 Dla niektórych ludzi to Grey jest sadystyczny 06:22 Więc pytam. 06:23 a 06:23 nieważne 06:23 źle przeczytałem 06:23 x_X 06:23 z/w 06:23 Ert pooglądaj sobie Wat amote :D 06:23 ok 06:23 a co to jest 06:24 o, Wat amote też widziałem 06:24 Anim 06:24 e 06:24 Ale jakie xd 06:24 *xd 06:24 xD 06:24 fajne 06:24 xD 06:24 ej 06:24 O dziewczynie, która... Chce być popularna 06:24 I "bardzo dobrze" jej to wychodzi :v 06:24 kto chce polecieć do japonii? 06:24 Zorro dajesz. 06:24 kto chce 06:24 pytam się 06:25 Ert masz z wiki https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watashi_ga_motenai_no_wa_d%C5%8D_kangaetemo_omaera_ga_warui! 06:25 ja ostatnio się na mangi przerzucam 06:25 no pytam się 06:25 kto chce? 06:25 albo inaczej 06:25 kto jest otaku? 06:25 Kyu, napisać ci część streszczenia na PW? 06:26 Kto chce się przeprowadzić do korei? 06:26 Bla tak 06:26 kto z was jest otaku? >:c 06:26 albo 06:26 Zorro zapytanie kogoś, kto jest otaku, to nie jest dobry pomysł. 06:26 nie 06:26 nieważne 06:26 xd 06:26 *xd 06:26 Polecą heejty. 06:26 NO PYTAM SIĘ 06:26 chcę wiedzieć 06:26 .-. 06:27 i tak wiem 06:27 caps 06:27 podobno istnieją 3 rodzaje otaku; 06:27 otaku, true otaku i pseudo otaku 06:27 a ja mam to w rzyci 06:27 tró otaku? 06:27 powiedzmy 06:27 czym się wyróżniają? oO 06:27 kyu ja ci napisze 06:27 że oglądają dojrzałe anime i w ogóle dużą ich ilość 06:27 lubią wszystko, nawet boku no pico 06:28 A, czyli tzw. mangoidioci? 06:28 Wszyscy tacy sami xD 06:28 no na tutenhamona 06:28 jak możesz obrażać animango 06:28 toż to 06:29 taki prawdziwy otaku to jest osoba, która ogląda anime i nie pierdzieli o tym w kółko 06:29 nawet chińskie nie jest 06:29 :c 06:29 Nie no, jeśli się rozróżniają tylko ze względu na to jakie anime oglądają, to jakoś średnio tutaj widzę rozróżnienie. Ostatecznie i tak jak się spojrzeć to się ich nie rozróżnić. 06:29 otaku - ktoś kto lubi mangę i anime 06:29 true otaku - yaoi, yuri, cosplaye, ciągłe gadanie o animu i mange, robienie kto wie jeszcze czego dotyczące japonii 06:29 pseudootaku - tego to nie wiem 06:29 zorrozo 06:29 obejrzeli 1 anime i się uważają za otaku 06:29 k 06:29 a i jeszcze tró otaku się sra o obrażanie japonii i anime 06:29 Nie, nie. Obejrzeli jedno anime, jarają się nim jak Londyn w 1666 r. 06:29 Raven, tyle że z tego co wiem to oni uważają na odwrót. Właśnie prawdziwi to tacy totalnie uzależnieni, a udawani to tacy co oglądają i nie molestują tym innych :V Ale to kogo zapytasz takie będzie zdanie. 06:29 I uważają, że każde inne anime to zło. 06:30 ta 06:30 no to pytam się kto jest otaku 06:30 A najlepsze, że powiedzenie, że ktoś jest otaku, to jest uznawane za obraźliwe. 06:30 albo obejrzeli jakiś tani pornol i nie potrafią znaleźć żadnego lepszego anime 06:30 W Japonii bodajże jest obraźliwe określenie otaku chyba 06:30 akurat co do DBS, wolałem zetkę 06:30 Np. Rape! Rape! Rape! ? :D 06:31 Seversi tak. 06:31 nie oglądałem 06:31 no kurde 06:31 kto jest otaku >:c 06:31 albo kto lubi japonię 06:31 bo chce coś podesłać 06:31 Szablon:Otaku 06:31 Lubię kulturę azjatycką 06:31 Może tak .-. 06:31 lubię kulturę japońską 06:32 ale nie tentacle hentai i "kancho" 06:32 dobra to ide na mwś 06:32 Idę za Tobą. 06:32 napisałem ci na pw ale k 06:33 A ja się w sumie nie podejmuję stwierdzenia, mam zajawkę na jakieś tytuły, nadaję na radiu animowym 06:33 Ale za jakiegoś pasjonata się nie uważam 06:33 Masz avatar który jest chyba w tym stylu :V 06:33 Aracz ja też ;v 06:33 No zresztą :D 06:34 bez kitu 06:34 idź na jakieś forum dla otaku 06:34 ustaw avatar pico 06:34 czekaj na rezultat 06:34 Albo napisz, że oglądałeś BnP 06:34 Pomimo że nie oglądałeś 06:34 :v 06:34 albo daj temu anime 10/10 06:34 ;v 06:34 *oglądałem 06:35 Każdy ma to co lubi :X 06:36 najśmieszniejsze jest to 06:36 jak się pokazuje koledze który nigdy nie widział anime taniego pornola, że tak się powtórzę 06:37 To? :X 06:37 niekoniecznie bnp 06:38 No pisz dalej xD 06:38 Nie trzymaj w niepewności. 06:38 o/ 06:38 o/ 06:38 ogółem 06:39 pokazujesz nowicjuszowi największy syf, aby się zniechęcił 06:39 Mhm. Myślałem że jakaś puenta będzie :V 06:39 Ale ten, są anime, których się nie ogląda, bo... po prostu 06:39 Są anime, które ogląda się dla beki 06:40 obejrzałem w całości 1 odcinek bnp i nie zamierzam więcej oglądać :v 06:40 I są anime, które warto obejrzeć nawet kilka razy 06:40 o/ 06:40 pamiętam, jak się oglądało kilka razy całą serię db 06:41 ja pamiętam jak animce leciały na niemieckich kanałach xD 06:42 nic nie rozumiałem ale fajnie to wyglądąło 06:44 Pszczółka Maja - najlepsze anime ze wszystkich ;x 06:44 Muminki :v 06:44 Reksio 06:45 Bolek i Lolek 06:45 szach mat 06:46 http://viralka.pl/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/11229961_556596857816107_3180150740355484758_n.png 06:47 Bolek i Lolek oraz Reksio są z mojego miasta .-. 06:47 No nieźle 06:48 lel 06:49 Tylko to ten, nie ten styl :X 07:21 (bb) 07:21 nerka 07:22 o, nie obgaduja, kultury sie nauczyly. 07:23 <Żyrandol24> Ehehe 07:23 <Żyrandol24> Ehehehehehehehr 07:24 <Żyrandol24> Ciastko 07:24 (la) 07:24 .v. 07:24 * Rozpruwaczka1 huśta się na żyrandolu 07:25 bu-ju, buu-ju ;w; 07:26 Orki, orki z Majorki ♫ , 07:27 <Żyrandol24> Putin tu idzie! 07:27 <Żyrandol24> * Żyrandol24 widzi Putina 07:27 Już tu jest (lf) 07:28 <Żyrandol24> Za tobą! 07:28 Czyżby? (lf) 07:29 Żyrandol to tylko ja (zbok) 07:29 <Żyrandol24> Już na tobie (lennyface) 07:29 Jednak wróciłam, bo jak się czymś nie zajmę, to się uduszę własną poduszką ;_________; 07:29 (LF) 07:30 (mean) 07:31 .v. 07:33 To ja może poćwiczę tai chi, bo jak się nie uspokoję, to potrzaskam talerz .v. 07:34 Wyżyj sie na mnie (lf) 07:34 Po czym prawdopodobnie zaczęłabym się dusić poduszką .v. 07:34 Nie, dzięki za propozycję, ale nie 07:34 Bij mnie ! XD 07:34 07:36 Oderwałabym się ręce, wbiła maczetę w brzuch, wybiła zęby, po czym obcięłabym ci włosy i sprzedała na peruki oraz dla odstresowania zaczęłabym dźgać cię w szyję. 07:36 I co tam jeszcze mi przyjdzie do głowy 07:36 Bla, a nie lepiej brać leki na uspokojenie? .v. 07:36 Nie (derp) 07:36 Hmm 07:36 Spoko :_: życie kupie se na allegro 07:37 Bla 07:37 Zazwyczaj jestem spokojna, panuję nad tym, ale czasami poduszka mnie woła, bym się nią udusiła 07:37 To ja cię mogę uspokoić? (lf) 07:37 Nie 07:37 Albo iść do psychoterapeuty? .v. 07:37 Nie (derp) 07:37 No to się uduś poduszką .v. 07:38 Yay, idę po poduszkę (la) 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLs54dEVvV0 07:38 (la) 07:39 Poduszka powiedziała, że starczy i zaczęła wgniatać mi się w twarz :C 07:39 I znów mnie woła 07:40 Po prostu gorzej niż kobieta w ciąży ;____; 07:41 Dla odmiany przycisnęłam sobie rękę do szyi, ale po chwili przestałam, bo zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę i teraz o tym rozmyślam .v. 07:41 Moja dłoń idealnie się dopasowała kształtem do mojej szyi (derp) 07:44 O.o 07:44 (lf) 07:44 * SnifSnif dzwoni po Egzorcyste 07:44 Ostatnio znów słyszałam głosy (derp) 07:45 Ale nie chodzi tu o tulpy (derp) 07:45 jakie głosy? 07:45 z/w 07:45 A takie tam... czasami po prostu słyszę głosy... albo w sumie to chyba jeden głos. 2015 07 20